Seda's Story
by MysticalSwords
Summary: This is just Seda's story from when he was born to the time Sophia dies in his arms. Hope you guys enjoy. FINISHED R&R Please.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of Seda

**Hello out there Dark Cloud Fans, I hope you will enjoy my story of Seda that I am writing, if you have a facebook please join the Dark Cloud 3 group and give us support so that Level 5 may make a Dark Cloud 3. Anyways, I don't own Dark Cloud . Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors.**

Ch 1: The Beginning of Seda

In the great Kingdom of the East a young boy was born by the King and Queen of the kingdom. He would become the heir to the throne and loved by many. But great terrors were happening to the west causing mass tensions in the peace of the nations. The king kept peace for many years, while at the same time raising Seda, his son, the heir to the throne. Seda was a kind boy, he would help a lot around the kingdom, doing chores, helping the farmers, even setting up community events for the people and help them forget the troubles brewing in the west for a few days. The king and queen raised him to be a very noble and selfless boy. When he was a teen he was also a very fine swordsmen, beating the trainer about three weeks after his training started. One day while hosting another community event he bumped into a girl he later learned was Sophia. They exchanged quick hellos before they had to spilt up. Seda for a some unknown reason felt he would meet her again. A week after the community event he set out on horseback to a small monster filled dungeon to hone his swordsmanship. He entered the dungeon and looked around the torch lighted caves. He walked down the cave as he finally meet his first real battle. "A bat" said Seda as a bat was sighted flying around. He quickly pulled out his long sword, which was a long but thin blade, and jumped at the bat cutting it in half instantly. He picked up a small of gold from the floor where he killed the bat, even he wondered why monsters somehow dropped gold form there dead corpses. After traveling in the caves for a long time, he made it to a natural underground waterfall. He drank his fill and quickly finished off the rest of the dungeon. Few treasures here and there ,but he needed to find the gate key for the next floor. After killing the last monster, that he had missed in the last sweep of the area, he opened the door to the next floor and when back home for the day to rest and see his family again. This pattern continued to several days, but he finally made it to the last floor of what he called The Forest Caves because the cave was located deep in a forest. He had suited up for with some armor as he opened the door to the finally floor. Inside was a huge cavern and in the middle of the cavern was the biggest insect he had ever seen. When great skill he charged the insect jumping out of the way at the last second as a huge arm crushed the area next to him. He cut the giant insect as he rushed at its legs. The insect roared in pain as he cut off one of its legs. "That all you got big guy?" taunted Seda as he jumped back away from the insect. He insect then suddenly opened and 3 eggs popped out as it closed itself again. The eggs quickly hatched as 3 huge ants crawled out. "That has got to be the most disgusting thing I have ever seen" said Seda as he avoided the ants that were now attacking him. He cut off the head of one of the ants before another insect limp almost crushed him. He had forgotten about the big one, and almost let himself get crushed. He cursed and quickly killed the other ants before charging the big bug again. Just as the arm was about to crush him, he jumped out of the way and up into the air, he raised his sword above his head as he stabbed the bug in the head as he landed. He jumped off the big with his sword as he got a safe distance away. The bug suddenly fell down and was still. He wiped his sweat on his hand and wiped his blade clean. "Wonder if this was worth it" said Seda as he noticed a huge chest at the other end of the cavern. He quickly ran to it and opened the lid. Inside was a huge sword, with a black handle and a wide and long blade. He picked it up with one hand and found it to be a very light sword. "Now, this is a sword" said Seda as he put his long sword away and used the new blade. He quickly exited the dungeon, and when on his horse for the trip back to the castle. When he got back to the castle, he found his father waiting for him. "Yes father?" said Seda as his horse stopped in front of the king. "Seda, I see you have finished the dungeon" said his father looking at the huge blade that he tied on his back. "Yes, I'm very sorry for going against mothers wishes" said Seda as he had been scolded more than once for going into that place against mother's wishes. "It's ok son, I just have to speak with you in private" said the King as he motioned for Seda to get off the horse and follow him. When they stopped they had reached the palace gardens. "I have to tell you that I may now have much longer to live, and to ask if you are prepared to take over the kingdom" said the king as his tired eyes looked at Seda. Seda shocked by the news that his father had not much longer to go started to protest. "Father, I'm sure you have a long life ahead of you, and I'm hoping I'm ready when you die" said Seda. The king nodded and thanked Seda for his time as he left for another meeting in the throne room. Seda quickly walked back to his room, avoiding mother, and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the bed. When he awoke the next morning the first thing he heard was...the news of his father's death.


	2. Chapter 2: War Has Come

**Boo ya, the next chapter is here, I'm going to do this full time now to finish this story and prove to myself I can finish stories. Hope you will enjoy this story. Sorry for any errors in gammar or spelling.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Cloud**

Chapter 2: War Has Come

Seda sat on his horse next to the main road as his father's body was carried in a coffin. The sky was gray, covered in clouds as the first rain drops fell on the funeral. Seda let tears drop off his face as the rain covered it. "How did this happen" he muttered as he looked up to the sky.

"We hereby dub Seda as the new king" shouted the prime minister to the crowd in the throne room as everyone clapped and he put a crown on Seda's head. "Thank you prime minister" said Seda as he stood up. Seda turned towards the crowd as he started his speech. "Thank you people for being here, I would like to thank you all for crowning me in the mists of my father's death, now then everyone enjoy the party!" he said as everyone began to party. Seda sighed as he sat down on the throne. He was happy to be king, but it just seemed so hard pretending to be at least joyful in the short time after his father's death. "Do I always have to act this way?" he muttered to himself as he got up to join the people. "Congrats on your crowning" said a kid as he shoke Seda's hand. "Thank you" said Seda putting a fake smile on his face. He quickly walked away when the kid let go of his hand though. Seda quickly made his way outside, to the balcony as toke off his crown. "This is tougher then I thought" he said out loud as he leaned against the balcony, suddenly noticing the girl on the corner of the balcony. "Oh sorry did I disturb you?" he asked before realizing that he disturbed her when he asked. "Oh, no your weren't" the girl quickly said as she turned towards him. When she turned towards him he recognized her, the girl from the community event. "Sophia?" he asked shocked at seeing her again after all this time. "Oh, you remember me!" she said as she stepped towards him. "Yeah, I couldn't forget someone like you" he said as he stopped leaning on the rail. "Thanks, that's a nice thing to say" said Sophia as she stopped in front of him. "So what's going on?" asked Seda. "Not much, just walking around" said Sophia as he nodded. "Well, hopefully things stay this peaceful" said Seda as he turned around and looked at the bright night sky. "Yeah" said Sophia as she put her hand over his, making Seda blush. "The stars are really nice tonight" said Seda as a shooting star few pass the two moons their world owned.

The next few weeks were maddening, as said by Seda. He had fallen in love with Sophia and they had hit of off instantly. He was spending time with her every chance he got and they were soon to be going steady. "This is what I do for my love" muttered Seda as he got up from his bed from another late night date. "Your majesty!" shouted his messenger. "Sophia is here!" ..."Your majesty, are you up?" the messenger asked after not hearing a reply. "I'm coming!" he shouted as he quickly rushed out the door fully dressed, then quickly ran to the gate. "Love these days" the messenger laughed to himself.

_TIME SKIP_

"I hereby dub you husband and wife" said the priest as the whole kingdom cheered for their new queen. "This is the most wonderful moment in my life" Seda said to himself as he looked at the girl he loved holding his arm. Sophia turned and smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss. Little did Seda know this was going to be the last of his happiness he would have for a long time.

-Throne Room-

"Your Majesty!" shouted a messenger as Seda was sitting next to his queen in the throne room. "What is it messenger" said Seda as he sat on the throne. "Sire the west has sent troops into the east border!" said the messenger as Seda quickly got up, and Sophia giving him a worried look. "Repeat that message" Seda said as the messenger quickly repeated the message. "This is bad" said Seda as he thought up what to do. "Get the troops ready!, we will meet them in battle" said Seda as he started to leave the throne room with the messenger running out of the room to call all the troops to arms. Sophia quickly caught up to Seda as he walked into his room. "Where are you going" she asked hoping that he wasn't going to battle. "I will lead my troops, and hopefully bring us victory" said Seda as Sophia nodded. "Just come home ok?" she said as Seda nodded. "Nothing will keep me from coming back to you, I promise" said Seda as he kissed Sophia. She returned the kiss with full force as they spilt ways. Sophia left the room with a sad smile. Seda quickly ran to the chest in the corner of the room. When he opened it inside was a full set of his iron armor, and the huge sword he had gotten when he cleared the dungeon. He would lead his men, and he would come home alive he thought to himself, hopefully. The messenger ran into his room at full speed. "The troops will be ready soon sir" said the messenger as Seda nodded. They would win this battle and war, no matter the cost.


	3. Chapter 3: The War Has Come

**Chapter 3, again I am sorry for any grammar or spelling errors I have not noticed while writing this. Enjoy.**

Chapter Three: The War Has Begun

-Battle Day 1: Morning-

Seda rode on his horse to the front lines as his soldiers stood on the east and the enemies on the west. When he made to the front line he looked at all the enemy soldiers. They were better armored, trained, and equipped he had heard from almost all this advisors, Seda's army stood little chance of victory, in fact their defeat was to be abosulte. The armies stood their what what seemed liked hours to Seda but was really only about three minuits. The horn sounded and the battle began. Seda charged on his horse and cut off the head of a nearby enemy soldier. Seda's army was outnumbered five to one. They were losing numbers at a alarming rate. Seda jumped off his horse just as a couple of arrows flew and almost hit him. Seda charged into the melee with his sword above his head.

-Battle Day 1: Midday-

Seda's army fell back to the first town they had prepared for a defensive. In his plan there were three towns before the enemy would reach the castle. He hopped to weaken them town by town before they reached the castle in which he would finish them off. Seda sighed in the command building as the scouts on the towers saw the huge enemy army heading their way. "Enemy Sighted!" shouted a archer as he and his team readied their bows. "Fire!" shouted the archers as arrows rained down on the enemy. The enemy raised their shields just in time, and managed to stop the worst of the arrows. "Keep firing don't let up!" shouted a archer as they kept firing. The enemy moved closer and closer and not before long they had reached the gate of the town. "Let the rocks fall!" shouted Seda as his soldiers nodded and threw down rocks at the enemies destorying the gate. This helped somewhat but the enemies army was overwelaming in numbers. Just before the gate would fall Seda ordered a retreat to the secound town. He just had to stop them at the three town he said to himself as he followed his retreating soldiers.

-Battle Day 1: Night-

Nighttime fell as they reached the secound town, no doubt the enemies were celebrating a victory in the first town they lost. "Sire!" shouted a knight as he ran towards Seda with a scroll. "What is it Knight?" asked Seda. "The report of todays battle" said the Knight as he turned around and ran back to his post. Seda opened the scroll and looked at their loses. "One hunderd fourtenn horsemen, twenty knights, eight archers, and six hunderd infactry." Seda muttered to himself as he rolled up the scroll again. "Suprise attack!" shouted a archer as Seda turned around and ran up the ladder to the gate. "Enemy forces advacing!" shouted a archer next to Seda before a arrow landed in the poor man's face."Take cover!" shouted Seda as arrows flew over the wall hitting almost everything. "Were taking deaths!" shouted a knight as arrows killed the two infactry next to him. "Return fire!" shouted Seda as his archers fired arrows back the enemy from the ramparts. "Bar the gate!" shouted a knight as the enemy had started to beat down the gate with a battering ram. "No time!" shouted a archer as arrows once again rained from the sky. "Retreat to the third town!" shouted a archer as he jumped off the wall with Seda following repeating the order. "The gate has fallen!" shouted a Knight as enemy soldiers rushed in. "My lord, get to safety, we'll hold them off as long as we can" said a Knight as he charged into the melee. Seda watched as his knights fell one by one, with soldiers surronding them on all sides. Seda as about to rush into the melee but a archer grabbed his arm and shoke his head. "We must get you to safety first" said the archer as he pulled Seda away. This war was not going to end well for him.

-Battle Day 2: Morning-

This men were really tired after one day of non-stop fighting. "Sire, the men can't hold out much longer like this" said the archer that had pulled him out of that town. Seda nodded as he once again had a scroll in front of him. "All we have left are some men and archers" said Seda as the archer nodded. "We will win this sire, just you wait" said the archer with a tight smile, cleary not believing his own words. "Yeah, we have to hold them back at this town though" said Seda as the archer on the watch tower fired a flaming arrow. "Their here" said the archer as Seda got up. "We will hold them here or die trying!" shouted the archer as the men nearby nodded. "Let's go" said Seda as he pulled out his sword. The enemy pretty sure of their victory charged the gate. The archers on the walls fell as the arrows from the enemies rained down on them. The gate broke and Seda found himself once again in the melee. "Fall back!" shouted a the archer that had helped Seda a lot. Just as the archer was turning a arrow flew and hit him on the back of the head instantly killing the man. Seda charged madly at the enemies at the gate and proceeded to cut them down. He had gone berserk.

-Battle Day 2: Midday-

Seda winced as a medic wrapped a bandage around his wounds. "You toke a beating sire, I think you should fall back to the castle said the medic as he finished bandaging Seda. "No thanks, Ill fight till we win" said Seda as he smiled "Right Sire" said the medic as he ran off back to help the other wounded. Seda got up and walked to a nearby grove of trees and sat down. "Were not going to win" Seda muttered to himself as he suddenly noticed a man in a hood standing near him. Seda quickly drew his blade at the man. The hooded man did nothing and said "Do you wish to win?" said the man. Seda surprised by the question nodded. "I can give you great power" said the man as Seda nodded for the man to continue "But I need some of your blood" said the man as Seda quickly agreed. Seda cut his hand with his sword as the hooded man toke out a bowl and filled some of it with Seda's blood. Seda quickly but a bandage on his had as the man cut himself mixing his blood with Seda's. Seda suddenly fell over in the pain. "You will receive this power now" said the hooded man as he disappeared in front of Seda's eyes. But right before he disappeared he swore he had seen the man smiling.

**The story is almost over, this may the the first fanfiction I finish :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Everything Has a Cost

Chapter 4: Everything Has a Cost

Seda slowly opened his eyes, and all he saw was green. He quickly sat up and reliezed that it was only the top of a medical tent. He quickly laughed at himself for being so jumpy as he slowly looked around the tent. There were ten bed rolls inside the tent, each one was filled including himself. He looked to his right and saw his armor and sword laying next to him. "What happened he asked himself, when he suddenly remembered the hooded man he had seen right before he blacked out. "Who was that man" Seda muttered as he quickly picked up his sword and got up. Using the sword as a walking stick he walked outside. The light was very bright to him so he shielded his eyes. When his eyes adjusted to the sunlight he noticed his castle in the distance. They had been nearly pushed back to the castle now. Seda quickly looked around for a soldier and he noticed a spearman sitting on a crate nearby. Seda made his way towards the spearmen as he barly noticed any other men up and about, were they fighting or were they all dead. The spearman noticed Seda and quickly stood up and dropped his spear. "Sire are you alright?" the man asked as Seda nodded and asked what had happened while he was out. "We lost the three town, and had to fall back to the front of the castle, at this rate all is lost sire" said the man with a grim tone. "Where are the rest of the men" Seda asked. "The last of our men are fighting in the plains barely a mile away" said the spearman as Seda nodded and told the men to get a horse to him. The man nodded as Seda walked back into the medical tent and put on his iron armor, now let's see if I really did get a great power.

Seda rode his horse down the plain as he saw his men barely holding back the enemy soldiers. "Sire!, its not safe you have to fall back!" shouted a swordsmen as he hacked off a enemies arm. "No, I will stay and fight" said Seda as he charged his horse at the enemy. Seda pointed his sword at the enemy, but something unexpected happened, a beam of purple light shot out of his blade and right into a ring to enemy soldiers making them dissapper. The soldiers that saw looked shocked at what Seda had just done. Seda smilied and stopped. He quickly aimed his sword at the enemies and started firing beams of purple light. The enemy never stood a chance to that magic.

The enemy finally retreated when they had lose to many of their men. Seda was cheered on a hero and the victory was declared all thanks fo him. Seda smilied for what was to be the day that he and his men held their grounds to a supirior force and won to tell the tale. Seda was welcomed back by the villagers that had been transported to the castle. Seda got off his horse and on to a quickly constructed stage for him. "Today is a glorious day, for today is when our men, soldiers, and people stood their ground to the west, and came home victorious!" shouted Seda as everyone cheered. "Today is a festival in the castle at night, everyone is invited" shouted Seda over the crowd as they departed to get ready for the celebration. But in the shadows of an alley stood a lone figure covered in assianians clothing. The west would not give into defeat so easily.

This night was the biggest party Seda had seen a in a long time. They had finally defeated the enemy and could now celebrate without the tension of war. Seda stood around and chatted with some people before retiring to his room. Seda walked down the castle hallways to his room. When he arrived he opened the door to find Sophia standing in the middle of his room. "Hey, Sophia" said Seda as he walked up to her and embraced her. She seemed a little odd, thought Seda but he quickly ignored that though and only though about how much it was great to be back. Seda was about to ask something before suddenly his door opened in a bang. He quickly turned around and saw...Sophia? 'Isn't she behind me?' thought Seda as he looked at the two Sophias. "What is going on" said Seda as he pulled out the long sword he always carried when he was in the castle. "Get away from her!" shouted the Sophia at the door as she stopped in front of the door. "She's a fake" shouted the Sophia at the door while the other Sophia said the same thing. Seda was torn in figuring out who the real one was but decided to trust his instincts and say the real one was behind him. "Your the fake" said Seda as he pointed his sword at the Sophia in front of the door, he was so sure he didn't notice the Sophia behind him change into a assiassian. The man behind him was about to stab him but Sophia rushed at him and turned him around. The man couldn't stop the dagger in time and stabbed Sophia. Seda stared shocked, but it was completely replaced with anger as he charged the assiassian giving the man no time to block. The blade sang true as he pushed it into the mans heart, killing him. Seda pushed the man off the balcony and quickly ran back to Sophia. She was losing a lot of blood. "Seda, im sorry" said Sophia as Seda toke her hand. "It's ok, you will make it" said Seda with tears in his eyes as Sophia shoke her head. "Seda, I love...you" said Sophia as she died in his arms. Seda was overcome with greif.

**Well, the end his here, because you guys know what happens next if you played the game, after a adventure of sorts, anyways this is the first fanfiction I have ever finished in my life, and I hope to be able to finish more. R&R(Read and Review)**


End file.
